Conventional voltage-controlled oscillators are often fabricated as monolithic devices in a semiconductor material. Such monolithic designs have good overall performance, repeatable performance across a given lot, simple packaging criteria and good reliability over a wide range of temperatures. However, designing monolithic voltage control oscillators typically involves considerable development costs and development time. Once the designs are complete, adjustments to the designs to meet new criteria are usually limited.
It would be desirable to implement laminate-based voltage-controlled oscillator.